


Lost and Found Again

by tsunamijenn



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Pining Victor Nikiforov, Victor and Yuuri find each other again as adults, starts with young homeless Victor, story continues from there, unfortunate separation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-06 06:41:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11595045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsunamijenn/pseuds/tsunamijenn
Summary: As a child, Victor lost his home, and was forced onto the streets. Little does he know that a chance encounter with a small child carrying a bag of groceries is about to change his entire life.But what happens when, after 13 years of no contact, he once again sees the boy that saved his life.This fic is inspired by the art done by xixinergy on Tumblr. It's absolutely adorable, and you can find ithere





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if anyone has posted a fic based off xixinergy's artwork yet, but I thought it was adorable, and saw a lot of people comment that they wanted someone to write something based off the art, and a story popped into my head, so here I am. I hope you enjoy!

A cold chill rippled down his spine. It might've been summer, but Victor knew it was going to be another cold night. His only saving grace that night was that he had found a small alcove just off the main road. There, the wind wasn't as strong and didn't pierce through his thin coat.

 

Victor felt a shiver beside him, and he looked down at his beloved Makkachin, his poodle, and only companion on the harsh streets of Saint Petersburg. His heart sank seeing his companion so cold and uncomfortable. Makka had been by his side ever since he found her abandoned and starving in a cardboard box next to a dumpster. For as cold as Victor was, and with as much fur as Makka had, he could never deny his canine companion anything. He quickly unwound his scarf, and re-wrapped half of it around her matted neck.

 

As the minutes ticked by, Victor's stomach started to gurgle. He couldn't remember the last time he had a full meal. He usually spent his time scrounging for food that was safe to share with Makka. Victor knew that without her, without someone to look after, he probably would've given into the feelings of depression and helplessness that constantly plagued the edges of his mind. There was no question in his mind that he would always put his needs behind hers. Makka whimpered quietly, noticing the stress radiation off Victor. She cuddled closer to him and put on paw on his arm, as if to say everything would be ok. Victor closed his eyes, trying not to cry, and leaned into her warmth.

 

Suddenly, he heard a small cough. He opened his eyes and gasped. Standing in front of him was the cutest little boy he had ever seen, his short black hair rustling around his head in the breeze and the deepest brown eyes he had ever seen. The boys face flashed through a series of emotions, from confusion, to concern, to interest, and finally to slight discomfort. Victor suddenly realized it was probably because he had been staring open-mouthed at the young boy.

 

The boy looked down awkwardly at the brown paper bag in his hands. Several times his mouth opened and closed, as if trying to say something, but never finding the words. Finally, he seemed to find them.

 

"Um...are you...are you ok? It's pretty cold out tonight. Are you lost? If you tell me where you live, I can maybe tell you how to get there."

 

Victor couldn't help be continue to stare at the innocent boy. There was no malice, no disgust at Victor's appearance. He didn't seem to see the patched and threadbare scarf, nor the shoes that only had half the soles remaining. He just saw someone shivering in the cold and wanted to help. _Bless his little heart_ Victor thought. Thought he quickly realized he should probably verbalize some sort of answer.

 

"I'm not lost" was all Victor could answer. He looked back down at his knees, suddenly upset, tears threatening to spill out his eyes. He knew it was wrong, but he couldn't help but be upset by the young boy's appearance. His hair was clean and shiny, his cheeks were plump, and his coat looked warm and fluffy. Victor was jealous, but he didn't want the little boy to feel bad. It wasn't his fault that Victor's life had tumbled down around him. It wasn't his fault that Victor had been cast out into the streets with little more than 3000 rubles to his name.

 

"If you're...if you're not lost, why are you sitting in the street? Did something happen at home? Do you not want to go home?" the boy persisted. Victor couldn't help the tears now.

 

"No" Victor choked out, fighting to speak clearly while crying. "I...I don't have anywhere to go. I don't have a home. Not anymore." His last words were hardly a whisper as his grief overcame him. Silence hung as Victor continued to cry. Suddenly, a tiny hand touched his face, and Victor's head snapped up. The boy had set his bag down on the ground and had moved directly in front of Victor. His hands lightly clasped Victor's face as his thumbs tried to wipe away the tears.

 

"Please don't cry! I'm sorry if I said something wrong." The young boys face looked pained, his eyes watered with unshed tears, as if his talk of home was the sole cause of Victor's sadness.

 

Victor stopped crying almost immediately. "No, no, it wasn't you, I promise. Please don't be upset!" He gripped the smaller hands and squeezed them, trying to do something to reassure the boy.

 

Victor's gaze was locked with this small boy. Those brown eyes were still wet, but were also suddenly full of determination. Suddenly, the boy pulled away, walked back to his paper bag, picked it up, and walked back to Victor. In a sudden motion, he straightened his arms out in front of him and pushed the bag at Victor. "Here, then at least take this. I'll tell Kaasan what happened, and I don't think she'll be too upset. I know it's not a lot, but it's something."

 

Victor again stared at the boy. He started to reach for the bag, but hesitated. He couldn't let the boy go home empty handed, no matter what the boy said.

 

"Please?" the boy pleaded. "If not for you, then for your dog. I've always wanted one, but kaasan says I'm not old enough yet."

 

There was no way Victor could resist. He knew he would be able to make the food in the bag last for several days, and that included splitting everything with Makka, and he wasn't going to refuse an offer that would put decent food in his dogs stomach.

 

"Thank you. I...my...my name is Victor. Victor Nikiforov." Victor motioned to his dog. "This is my best friend Makkachin. What's your name?"

 

"I'm Yuuri. Yuuri Katsuki" the boy quickly replied. Before Victor could say anything else, they both heard voices calling Yuuri's name. "That neesan and kaasan. I have to go" Yuuri quickly explained. "But I'd love to play with your dog later, if you'd let me. I can come back here tomorrow if you'll still be here."

 

Victor was unsure, not wanting the ugly of his world to stain such an innocent child in any way, but longing for human interaction outside of the pitied looks that adults gave him. He didn't even know if Yuuri would be allowed out to play with a dirty, homeless boy like Victor. But he could hope. In the end, he nodded his head in acceptance, and he was immediately glad he did. Yuuri's eyes lit up and he smiled a big toothy smile.

 

Yuuri's name was called again, and Yuuri stood up to leave, but turned back. He reached over, put Victor's scarf back around Victor's own neck, then took the pink scarf off from around his own neck, and wrapped it around Makka. He stood back, smiled again, then dashed off without another word.

 

Victor could feel tears forming in his eyes again. Even if he never returned, Victor knew he would never forget the kindness of the young boy that was Yuuri Katsuki.

 

* * * * *

 

The next day, Victor was determined to remain in the alcove all day. He knew the chances were slim, but he wouldn't pass up an opportunity to thank Yuuri for everything he had done the night before.

 

Morning and afternoon passed with no sign of Yuuri, and Victor could feel his young heart start to ache. When night time came, he had given up. Not completely, as he still hadn't moved from his spot. But he had accepted that another visit wasn't going to happen. Victor began to gather his meager belongings into the paper bag, and started to think of anywhere that might be warmer and more sheltered from the weather. He was just about to leave when he heard a familiar voice.

 

"Victor?"

 

Victor looked up and saw Yuuri and an older woman holding his hand. He wanted to smile at his friend, but seeing someone there with him made Victor wary. _Is she here with him to demand their food back_ Victor thought. That had to be it. Why else would an adult come to see him.

 

Yuuri spoke again. "Kaasan, this is Victor. Victor, I told her about you when I told her where the food went last night. She said she wanted to talk to you."

 

Victor grimaced. He knew it. She was here to scold him. She probably assumed that he had talked Yuuri into giving him their food.

 

The lady walked up and crouched in front of Victor. "Victor, my name is Hiroko. I'm Yuuri's mother. Yuuri told me last night that you don't have a home or food, and that's why he gave you our groceries. Is this true?"

 

Victor pulled Makka close and buried his face in her fur. He knew it was wrong to be given so much food, but he didn't want to give it back either. He feared he would start crying again if he opened his mouth, so he just nodded, his face still against Makka.

 

He looked up when he felt a hand take his. Hiroko spoke in a quiet voice. "I'm not mad at Yuuri for helping someone. We might not be the wealthiest people, but we aren't struggling either. The food is yours." Victor searched her face for any signs of lying, but couldn't find any. Keeping the eye contact, Hiroko continued. "He also said he told you he'd come play with your dog, so I figured I could come along. I actually have something very important I'd like to ask you, if you're comfortable." Victor nodded, unsure what she wanted.

 

"Victor, would you and your dog like to come live with us?"

 

Victor blinked, then blinked again. She couldn't be serious. His face must've expressed his uncertainly, so Hiroko continued.

 

"My son seems to be quite taken with you two. Last night, he wouldn't stop talking about the sad boy with pretty grey hair and his dog. And I don't know what has happened in your young life to leave you alone on the street, and I'm not going to make you talk about it if you're not comfortable with it. But we have the room if you agree. You see, we run an onsen, or hot spring resort. They aren't normal here in Russia, but they're very common in Japan. That's where we're originally from. We figured if we weren't in Japan, we could have a part of Japan with us by opening one here. Anyways, the only room that's open and isn't specifically a guest room is an unused banquet room, but it would be plenty of room for you and your dog. What do you say?"

 

* * * * *

 

At the age of 10, Victor had lost his family. But by the age of 12, by the grace of a caring 8 year old, Victor had gained a whole new one. Hiroko and Toshiya, Yuuri's father, had immediately made sure Victor felt like family. Mari, Yuuri's older sister was initially neutral towards Victor, but once he started helping with the miscellaneous chores around the onsen, she warmed up to him.

 

Yuuri continued to be his biggest support throughout everything. He walked Victor to his new school, showed him around to all his classes, and waited for him after the last bell rang. He even taught Victor some basic Japanese so that he would feel less like an outsider in an Japanese establishment that was owned and run by a Japanese family.

 

One day he even took Victor to the local ice skating rink. Yuuri had apparently been going for a couple months now, and had fallen in love with gliding along the ice. And as soon as Victor got on the ice himself, he understood. The feeling of flying, the wind that blew against his face as he grew more confident and his speed increased, the sound of his blades cutting through the ice. Both Yuuri and Victor promised to take on more chores at home in exchange for skating lessons. The days became weeks, weeks became months, and months became years, and through it all, Yuuri and Victor were always together.

 

For the next 2 years, Victor lived with the Katsuki's, soaking in their love and growing with their support.

 

* * * * *

 

One day, a fancy car pulled up to the onsen, and a man Victor recognized as a coach for some of the more senior, professional skaters got out. He briskly walked to the front desk and started speaking in hushed whispers to Hiroko. Once or twice Victor even thought he heard his name being spoken. Victor turned to run to get Yuuri so they could ponder what the mysterious man wanted, but before he could take two steps, Victor was called into the dining area.

 

As Victor walked in, there were papers scattered all over the table and all the adults had serious faces on, and suddenly fear spread throughout his body.

 

Hiroko patted at the cushion beside her. "Victor, I know this is sudden, and I don't know if there's any way to say this gently, so I'll just come out with it. This is Yakov Feltsman. And...he's your grandfather. And if you're ok with it, he'd like to talk to you."

 

Victor's mouth dropped. He had family? Since when? And why did he only come looking now, over 6 years after his parent's death?

 

His face must've betrayed his emotions, because Yakov cleared his throat and began to explain. "Alexandra, your mother, was my daughter. But I didn't agree with her marriage to Dmitry, your father, and it caused a strain between us. Eventually, it became too much, and we lost contact. Every now and then, I'd receive updates in the mail, but I didn't see her in person for years. Until I learned of her death. I tried to find out information about the funeral, anything, but everything was being handled by a friend of your father, and he made damn sure I didn't know shit. It wasn't until a year later that I ran into a mutual acquaintance that I even learned of your existence. I don't know why she never told me, but I guess she thought that because you were your father's son, I wouldn't have any interest in you. But she was wrong. Your father and I might've butted heads, but you were my grandson, and there's nothing I wouldn't have done for you. For years I hired all sorts of people, trying to track you down, but since you had been living on the streets, there weren't a lot of records to go off of. It wasn't until I saw you skating at the rink. You looked so much like your mother; she loved to skate as well. I honestly thought I was looking at a miniature her when I first saw you. It was such a shock! But I didn't want to say anything until I knew for sure. I assumed you wouldn't be pleased by some strange old man coming up and talking to you about your deceased parents.

"Vitya, I know you have a life here, and I know this is a lot to take in. If you want to stay, I will not be upset. But I wanted you to know that you do still have family, and that if you wanted to, I have a room that can be yours. Will you please consider moving in with me?"

 

* * * * *

 

After a couple weeks of consideration, and several promises that he and Yuuri would still see each other all the time, Victor agreed to move in with Yakov. Not that he didn't love the Katsuki's, but he felt he couldn't encroach on their kindness any longer. And he had found his family again! For a while, Victor felt like the Anastasia of legend, having lost her family, only to find it again years later.

 

The only thing that put on damper on Victor's excitement was that Yakov seemed to live on the other side of the city. Victor wanted nothing more than to learn what buses or trains he would have to take to make back to Yuuri's house, but he never seemed to have the time. Victor was forced to switch schools and make all new friends. He had to adjust to a whole new set of surroundings. And he was being constantly dragged to offices, filling out paperwork that would legally make Yakov his guardian and that would officially recognize Victor as Yakov's family.

 

Throughout it all though, Victor and Yuuri sent each other letters, detailing every moment of their day. They had tried to call each other several times, but between skating, homework, sleep, and other daily life activities, their calls were usually cut short. So they decided to stick to letters. Victor lived for the days he'd receive a letter. Yuuri was always so thorough that Victor felt like if he closed his eyes and remembered the words, he could imagine being right there as everything happened. Victor started training more seriously. He had skated in a few local competitions previously, but never anything big. There was even once that Victor got to go with Yakov to a major international skating competition. He loved being able to watch the senior skaters perform up close and in person. But what he loved even more was writing letters to Yuuri, telling him everything that happened, and getting exuberant letters in return. Yuuri was constantly wanting to know more about the places he had gone and the people he had met.

 

Until one day the letters just stopped coming.

 

Victor begged Yakov to take him back to the onsen so he could find out what was wrong with Yuuri. But it was nearing the end of competition season, and Yakov didn't have the time to act as Victor's chauffer. He even tried calling, but all his calls were being automatically transferred to voicemail. Victor began to panic. Yakov just told Victor to keep writing letters, encouraging Yuuri to respond, and when the season was over, he'd pack Victor and as much luggage as he wanted into the car, and would let him crash with the Katsuki's for a month if he so wanted.

 

By the time the season was over, Victor was glad that everything was done. The piles of paperwork had been completed. The visits to different people in random offices to get his identity in order was settled. But by the time Yakov had some free time to take him to the Katsuki onsen, several months had passed. Victor had been an uncontrollable ball of energy all day. Tomorrow, he'd be able to see his best friend and figure out why he had suddenly vanished into thin air. As soon as the mail was delivered, he ran to the mailbox, always hoping to see familiar handwriting.

 

As Victor shuffled through all the envelopes, he saw one addressed to him, with no name or return address, but a postage stamp from Japan. Curious, he ripped it open as he walked. And as he read, his eyes started to water, until tears were pouring down his face and he was choking back sobs.

 

_Dear Victor,_

_I'm sorry I haven't written anything, but we had a family emergency, and we were forced to move back to Japan. I begged mom and dad to let me stay, but they said I was too young to live away from my family. I don't know when I'll be able to come back to Russia._

_I will miss you a lot. Give Makkachin some head scratches for me._

_Love,_

_Yuuri_

 

* * * * *

 

-13 years later-

 

It was a miserable day. Yakov had continued to pester Victor about if he wanted to continue to skate one more season, or if he wanted to start the process of taking over as head coach. He had been putting off giving an answer, but today was the limit. Yakov needed to know if he needed to submit Victor's name for the upcoming competitive season. To make matters worse, it was raining. The worst form of precipitation if Victor was being perfectly honest. At least snow could be brushed off before it melted into your clothes. Rain just soaked in. Not in the mood to deal with wet pant cuffs, Victor grabbed his largest umbrella and headed to the rink.

 

It was his personal D-day, and he had no idea what he wanted to do. He loved the ice, and he knew he always would. Even when he officially retired, he knew he would still casually skate. But that was his future. What did he want to do in his present? For the past couple years, he hadn't felt the same when he competed. He couldn't put a name to what he felt, but he knew there was some disconnect. People weren't surprised by what he did anymore. And with all his wins, it seemed like no one wanted to know Victor the person. He was too high on a pedestal. He was 'unobtainable' to the average person. So they only cared about Victor the skater. Even before he earned his "Living Legend" status, he had been just a pretty face and pretty hair.

 

There was only one person who had ever pushed past his fake smiles and his overly happy appearances. There was only one who had been curious about the real Victor. _And he vanished to the other side of the Asian continent 13 years ago_ Victor thought bitterly. Victor hadn't heard from him since then.

 

As Victor rounded the corner to the rink's front door he paused, then quickly backed up around the corner. _No, it couldn't be. It must just be my eyes playing tricks on me. He wouldn't come back to Russia, no, back to our rink and not tell me._

_Could he?_

 

Victor peeked around the corner again to look at the person who had just come out of the rink's front door. It was him. It had to be him. He was obviously older, but he still looked the same. The same messy mop of black hair. The same intriguing brown eyes, thought now they were behind blue-framed glasses. Even the same face, albeit lacking some of the baby fat that had made his face so soft, round, and adorable as a child. As Victor watched, he watched his long lost friend dig through his bag.

 

"Dang it. Don't tell me I forgot my umbrella" mumbled the Japanese man. Before he consciously realized what he was doing, Victor and his overly large umbrella were slowly walking forward. Victor paused a few meters away, unsure if his presence would be desired, but forced himself to take the last steps forward to cover his friend from the downpour. The sudden cover from the rain prompted the younger man to look up at his momentary savior. His brown eyes grew wide as he met the sparkling blue eyes looking down at him.

 

"Yuuri? Yuuri Katsuki?"

 

"V-Victor?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As requested, a continuation of the first chapter with a brief look at what has been going on in Yuuri's life over the past 13 years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive any errors you might read. I've had a terrible cold/strep throat and no beta, so it's quite possible that my brain is not functioning at its normal capacity.

-13 years ago-

 

At his mother's insistence, Yuuri finally wrote a letter to Victor. It wasn't much. Just saying that he had gone back to Japan with his family, and he wasn't sure when, if ever, he'd be able to return. He was so worried that Victor would be upset with him for taking so long to say anything that he refused to put a his name or return address. He didn't want to risk Victor angrily writing him back and accusing Yuuri of abandoning him. Yuuri hated his indecisiveness. He hated not knowing if he'd ever see his best friend again. He hated not knowing if he'd ever go back to Russia.

 

But what he hated more than anything else is his own self-loathing. Every day he thought of writing to Victor, to apologize for everything, but his anxiety always seemed to win. _He probably hates me for taking so long to write. My old letters were so frequent, he probably thinks that I've forgotten all about him now that I've moved._ It was a spiral of self deprecation. He'd feel bad that he hadn't written anything, and so would start a letter. But by the time it was done and was ready to put it in an envelope, he would suddenly be acutely aware of how much time had passed, would be overwhelmed with guilt, would worry that the letter would be negatively received after so long, and would throw it away. Then a couple days later, he'd feel bad again for not writing, and would try to write again, only to hit with the same feelings of guilt again and again.

 

Eventually so much time had passed that Yuuri felt there were no words he could say that would make up for his silence, and so he stopped trying to write. He decided he would remember Victor as a fond memory, but move on with his life. He knew he couldn't wallow in his guilt forever.

 

* * * * *

 

-1 year ago-

 

Yuuri was so lost in thought during his warm-ups that he didn't realize he was no longer alone.

 

"Yuuri! Your students are all already here and on the ice waiting for you!"

 

Yuuri's head whipped around to find the voice. Yuuko, one of his best friends since he had moved back from Russia, and the co-owner of the Ice Castle where Yuuri worked, was standing there with her hands on her hips. To an outsider, she looked like an irate mother, ready and waiting to scold her child. But Yuuri saw the twitch at the corner of her mouth as she tried not to smile.

 

"You suck at being serious with anyone but your own girls, you do know that right?" Yuuri teased.

 

"Yes, I am fully aware" Yuuko retorted, "but that doesn't mean I'm still not grumpy with you for almost day dreaming your way through your lesson. You almost did the same thing yesterday with your ballet class. And the day before, when you were supposed to be coming up with some new choreography between classes." Yuuko paused, and suddenly her expression softened. "You were thinking about him again, weren't you?"

 

Yuuri's face grew hot as he looked down at his feet and sighed. Growing up, he had religiously followed Victor's rise through the ranks as a professional figure skater. At first he had done so to assuage his guilt about not keeping in contact. If he couldn't write to him, he could at least cheer him on. That was a good substitute. Right? But as the years went on, his reasons became less self-centered. He fell in love with how emotive Victor was one the ice, how his movements created a story, even if everyone couldn't grasp it's true meaning. His admiration had been shared by Yuuko, and together they watched every performance they could and copied every routine, albeit with a lower difficulty. It wasn't until recently that Yuuko had noticed something had changed in Yuuri's demeanor whenever they watched a competition, and had questioned Yuuri for hours until Yuuri realized that somewhere along the way, he had not only fallen in love with Victor's skating, but also with the man himself.

 

"Yeah, I guess I was. It's just...his skating seems to be so different this year. He wears a smile, but he seems so sad. His music is upbeat, but the way he moves doesn't seem to match. It's been years, but I can still remember how he looked when I found him, trying so hard to seem ok while suffering in silence. It's the same facade now. I'm just curious as to what happened."

 

"Well, maybe if his best friend would talk to him once in a while..."

 

"Yuuko, I very highly doubt I'm still his best friend at this point."

 

Once Yuuko had found out that they had not only known each other as children, but had lived together for a couple years, Yuuko constantly harassed Yuuri about writing and getting into contact again. Yuuri had eventually told her what had happened between them, how he couldn't bring himself to write anything, and tried to convince her that Victor wouldn't want anything to do with him after being out of contact for so long. But Yuuko never gave up on Yuuri one day meeting up with Victor again. She had heard the story of how a young Yuuri had been drawn to a young Victor and saw how he idolized the man now. There had to be something that could be done.

 

* * * * *

 

Weeks later, after his lessons were done for the day, Yuuri walked to the front counter to tell Yuuko that everything was cleaned up and that he was heading home for the day. He was meeting Minako to discuss plans for the upcoming season and had no desire to be late.

 

"Yuuri, before you go, you have mail" Yuuko shouted from the back room.

 

Yuuri was confused. Why would he get mail at the rink? All his personal mail went to his parents onsen, and all his students paid in person. His confusion turned to concern when a thick manila envelope, covered in cyrillic writing, was shoved into his hand. He opened it and pulled out a letter.

 

_Yuuri Katsuki,_

_As I'm sure you're aware, I've been searching for someone to take over as a ballet instructor and choreographer here in Saint Petersburg. I've read nothing but praise from your instructors, your employers, and parents of your students, both from what you've sent personally and what I could find online. I've_ _also reviewed the videos you included of your ballet and ice skating, and I'm rather impressed, though I expect nothing less from a student of Minako Okukawa._

_It would be my pleasure to extend an invitation to you to come to Saint Petersburg on a trial bases, where I can personally oversee your abilities and teaching habits._

_Your job, should you accept, would include choreography for Junior level skaters and below, and ballet lessons for skaters of all ages and competitive levels. Initially, you will act as my assistant while I determine if you are fit for the position. If I do, you will gradually take over all my responsibilities full time, including travel with your students to competitions. Other responsibilities may arise depending on the needs of the rink, but any will be discussed as they come up._

_I request a timely response of your answer._

_Lilia Baranovskaya_

 

Yuuri stared at the paper. This was the first he was hearing about some teaching position as an instructor for Russian skaters, and yet he had apparently sent reference letters and videos of his daily activities. He looked up and saw not only Yuuko standing in front of him, but Minako had arrived as well, and both were smiling as if they had some secret they were trying (and failing) to hide.

 

"What did you guys do..."

 

* * * * *

 

-Present day-

 

Walking into the Sports Champions Club was nerve-racking. It had been 13 years since he last stepped foot in the rink. The worst part was knowing Victor still trained there with Yakov, and he was dreading the reaction he'd get if Victor saw him. But his nerves calmed down once he made it through the initial meeting with Lilia with no sign of Victor. They settled even further as he walked to the front door with no grey-haired skating legend in sight. He opened the door only to have his already frayed nerves set on edge once again. It was raining. He had seen the weather report predicting some rain, but as he dug through his bag, his irritation only increased. "Dang it. Don't tell me I forgot my umbrella" he mumbled to no one in particular.

 

As he continued to dig, hoping his bag had magically formed a new pocket that was hiding his umbrella, the drops hitting the top of his head stopped and a shadow fell over him. Surprised, he looked up and locked eyes with the one person he was scared to see. His eyes grew wide as he took in the smile of the man in front of him. _Does he know who I am? He can't, can he? Oh god, please don't let him remember me. I'm sure he's upset, and I don't think I can keep my emotions in check it if he gets mad at me right now. I feel bad enough as is. Hell, I've felt bad for 13 years. But he wouldn't be smiling at me if he remembered, would he? I'm sure he'd be frowning or at least look upset if he knew who I was. I'll just pretend I'm a stranger for now until I can sort out all these feelings and come up with a proper strategy for the next time I see him. Yeah, that sounds like a terrible plan. Oh well._ Yuuri tried to work his mouth to say some sort of benign thanks, but his brain and heart were still short-circuiting, and he couldn't make a peep.

 

"Yuuri? Yuuri Katsuki?"

 

_Shit._

 

"V-Victor?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is more to the back story of both Victor and Yuuri, but you will learn them as the characters do.

**Author's Note:**

> So, did I do xixinergy's work justice? Let me know what you think in the comments.
> 
> I also don't know if I want to just leave it as is, or continue the story. I know I just have it labeled as a single chapter story, but I have a couple basic ideas that I could play with to extend this story further if there's interest. Let me know what you guys would like!


End file.
